Hanabi
by Leyounette
Summary: Izuru pensait passer le soir du 31 décembre seul avec ses dossiers, mais quand Shûhei lui propose de lui tenir compagnie, il n'hésite pas longtemps. ShûheixIzuru.


**Titre :** Hanabi (« feux d'artifice » en japonais)

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Résumé :** Izuru pensait passer le soir du 31 décembre seul avec ses dossiers, mais quand Shûhei lui propose de lui tenir compagnie, il n'hésite pas longtemps

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** ShûheixIzuru, un peu de ByakuyaxRenji. Vous pouvez y voir, ou pas, des allusions à du GinxIzuru

**Petit blablatage : **

Oh Aizen-sama, je poste 2 fics sur le même fandom à moins d'une semaine d'intervalle, je dois être malade xD

Pas de spoilers (à part sur le tome 20 mais bon...). Désolée s'il reste des fautes T_T

Un énorme merci à Tsuki Yoru sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais été postée faute de fin.

One-shot écrit entre le soir du 31 décembre 2008 et le matin du 1er janvier 2009 (il est donc assez vieux). Vous apprécierez ma vitesse à taper et à trouver une fin à tout ce que j'écris ^^''

Comme genre, c'est de la romance, moins drôle que mes précédentes fics (si tant est qu'on pouvait les qualifier de comique xD), j'ai essayé de rendre ça touchant... A vous de juger du résultat !

J'espère que ce petit one-shot sans grande prétention (si ce n'est de garnir un peu le trop pauvre stock de ShûheixIzuru en français) vous plaira !

* * *

Cette nuit-là, les bureaux de la troisième division des armées de la cour étaient encore plus déserts et silencieux que d'ordinaire. Pas âme qui vive, même pas les traditionnelles sentinelles postées aux secteurs-clés de la capitainerie.

Izuru Kira poussa un profond soupir. Il était sans aucun doute le seul shinigami assis devant sa table de travail à cette heure-ci. Attrapant un dossier dans la pile formée devant lui, il le feuilleta pour la forme puis le signa sans grande conviction, avant de se saisir du registre suivant. A vue de nez, il restait une bonne centaine de ces sales truc à lire/corriger/classer/valider/signer/revalider, largement de quoi l'occuper jusqu'au petit matin.

Il y eut une explosion et Izuru leva lentement les yeux du rapport de mission qu'il consultait. Une gigantesque étoile dorée et pourpre s'étalait dans le ciel au-dessus des quartiers de la 8° division.

Suite aux accidents provoqués l'année dernière par les feux d'artifice expérimentaux du capitaine Kurotsuchi, l'organisation des femmes shinigamis avait fait circuler une pétition réclamant un autre expert en pyrotechnie, pétition qui avait rapidement été signée par la quasi-totalité du Seireitei. Le commandant général avait donc expressément demander à Kûkaku Shiba de se charger des feux de cette année.

Les festivités du nouvel an...

L'importance de cette fête chez les humains étaient clairement identifiable : chaque année qui s'écoulait rapprochait peu à peu les hommes de leur décès, d'où le besoin urgent de profiter de la vie et de ses plaisirs.

Chez les shinigamis, elle était tout de suite beaucoup plus discutable, ces derniers pouvant vivre des dizaines voire des centaines d'années sans trop de problèmes ; mais c'était sans compter le fabuleux talent des habitants de Soul Society pour profiter du premier prétexte venu pour faire la fête. Tous les ans donc, les boissons (surtout alcoolisées) coulaient à flot, et les réjouissances de cette année précisément promettaient d'être particulièrement agitées puisque les ex-âmes errantes avaient obtenu l'autorisation exceptionnelle de se rendre dans le monde spirituel afin de passer le nouvel an aux côtés de leurs amis shinigamis (dans le but plus ou moins avoué de mettre Byakuya Kuchiki pompette – pas sûr que le noble apprécie).

Si certains capitaines se laissaient emporter par la fête (Kyoraku en tête), la plupart optait pour une attitude calme et sereine, plus digne de leur rang. Unohana regardait d'un œil bienveillant et indulgent ses subordonnés s'amuser tout en veillant à ce que ceux de la 11° ne provoquent pas d'esclandre, mais ces derniers étaient bien trop occupés à tenter de battre le record de litres de saké bus établi par leur capitaine pour aller embêter qui que ce soit. Komamura essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ses collègues et se trouvait actuellement en pourparlers avec le capitaine de la huitième division qui ne comprenait pas que, non, l'alcool n'était pas compatible avec le traitement d'Ukitake. Mayuri boudait dans son coin, Hitsugaya s'était éclipsé au début de la nuit, Soi Fon imaginait les punitions qu'elle infligerait dès le lendemain à ses soldats trop entreprenants et Byakuya se demandait pourquoi son vice-capitaine venait de lui proposer à boire pour la douzième fois de la soirée alors que le noble avait déjà refusé les onze fois précédentes.

Au milieu de tout ce joyeux bazar, le capitaine général pensait que si Aizen décidait d'attaquer à l'instant précis, les armées de la cour aurait l'air fin (bien sûr, Yamamoto ne pouvait savoir que la situation au Hueco Mundo n'était pas plus glorieuse qu'au Seireitei puisque la nuit de la Saint-Sylvestre était l'un des rares moments de l'année où Aizen levait l'embargo sur les boissons autres que le thé).

De son côté, Kira était plutôt satisfait que cette année, cela soit les quartiers de la huitième division qui aient été choisis pour accueillir les fêtards (Nanao en avait explosé ses lunettes de rage). Ceux-ci étaient raisonnablement éloignés des bureaux de la troisième division, Senbonzakura ne pourrait pas l'atteindre là où il se trouvait. Et puis, Byakuya n'oserait pas utiliser son bankai en pleine foule... non ?

Le blond attaquait son vingt-septième dossier quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir et quelques coups sur la porte de son bureau. Intrigué, il pria son visiteur tardif d'entrer et Shûhei pénétra dans la pièce, les bras encombrés de deux verres et de plusieurs bouteilles.

- Hisagi-san ?

- Salut Kira ! Tu permets que je pose ça sur ton bureau ?

- Je... je t'en prie...

Un peu surpris par l'arrivée de son ami, Izuru cessa momentanément de remplir ses fiches et le regarda poser tout son bazar devant lui. Une fois débarrassé de son matériel, le brun repartit fermer la porte puis retourna s'asseoir en face de Kira.

- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici ! Tu devrais éclairer un peu, tu vas finir par t'abîmer les yeux...

« Et ça serait vraiment dommage » continua mentalement Hisagi, qui, joignant le geste à la parole, se releva et alla allumer plusieurs lampes dans la pièce avant de revenir se poser devant Izuru. Celui-ci se fit la remarque intérieure que décidément, ce soir, Hisagi avait bien la bougeotte. Avait-il bu ou était-ce simplement l'excitation due au passage à la nouvelle année ? Le plus simple était encore de demander au principal intéressé.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Hisagi ?

- Te tenir compagnie ! On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir à la fête !

- Comment dire... je ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de ma dernière cuite avec Matsumoto-san...

Il se tut et Shûhei compléta la phrase pour lui « après que nos capitaines nous aient trahis ». Visiblement, la blessure ne s'était toujours pas cicatrisée.

- Et je ne tiens pas à retenter l'expérience, termina Kira.

Hisagi hocha silencieusement la tête, sentant que le blond n'avait pas encore fini sa petite phase « je déprime seul le soir du réveillon ». Après un court silence, Izuru reprit, la voix tremblante de culpabilité :

- Et puis, j'ai du mal à vraiment m'amuser alors que le vice-capitaine Hinamori est toujours sans connaissance...

Shûhei poussa un soupir inaudible. Combien de fois faudrait-il lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable puisqu'Ichimaru les avait tous magistralement roulés ? Mais rien n'y faisait. Déjà de nature timide et anxieuse, la désertion de son capitaine n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Hisagi haïssait Gin d'avoir ainsi blessé son ami. Et se mit en tâche de réconforter ce dernier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- J'ai parlé au vice-capitaine Isane avant de venir : l'état d'Hinamori se stabilise et devrait s'améliorer dans les jours ou semaines à venir. Et le capitaine Hitsugaya va passer une partie de la nuit à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle.

Bon, concernant le capitaine de la dixième division, c'était un demi-mensonge, parce que Shûhei n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il annonçait. Il avait juste vu le capitaine quitter la fête très tôt – et où aurait-il pu aller d'autre un 31 décembre ?

Mais ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté et les lèvres de Kira s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, un peu rassuré.

- Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la fête ? Tu pourrais en profiter pour passer du temps avec Matsumoto-san...

Hisagi saisit le sous-entendu et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas avec la vice-capitaine de la dixième division qu'il comptait rester.

- J'ai laissé tomber... Et dès qu'elle a entendu Abarai et son ami aux cheveux roux...

- Kurosaki-san.

- Oui, c'est ça, Kurosaki. Dès qu'elle les a entendus comploter pour soûler le capitaine Kuchiki, elle s'est jointe à eux en disant que cela pouvait être amusant.

- C'est surtout très risqué.

- Et dangereux.

- Et potentiellement mortel.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire puis Kira glissa :

- Tu es venu te mettre à l'abri de Senbonzakura en fait ?

Shûhei éclata de rire et après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Izuru l'imita. Pas un de ces sourires en contreplaqué qu'il offrait à son entourage depuis quelques mois, un rire sincère et agréable. Hisagi pensa que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu Kira rire comme ça.

Les joues encore un peu rosies, Izuru sembla soudain reprendre conscience de la pile de dossiers qui poireautaient sur son bureau depuis déjà dix minutes.

- Oh, ça ne te dérange pas si je... ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais montra le registre ouvert devant lui et le brun hocha de la tête :

- Je t'en prie !

Le blond se replongea dans la lecture de sa paperasse et Shûhei put observer son ami à sa guise. Il était beau, très beau, même aux prises avec des rapports indéchiffrables et incohérents. Il se dégageait de lui une telle candeur et une telle vulnérabilité qu'il était dur de résister à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. En un mot : adorable. En plusieurs : adorable ET dangereux. Pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois se battre, Hisagi connaissait son habileté en shunpo et en sortilèges. Ce mélange détonant ne rendait le blond que plus attirant.

Se sentant observé, Izuru se consacra consciencieusement à sa tâche et son camarade ne put qu'admirer la précision et l'efficacité de chacun de ses gestes. Sa mèche ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde dans son travail. De très beaux cheveux d'ailleurs, et Hisagi fut pris plusieurs fois de l'envie de les toucher.

Le blond avait organisé ses dossiers en deux piles de chaque côté de son bureau en des tas « faits » et « à faire » parfaitement alignés et impeccablement posés. Même pour attraper un nouveau registre, les yeux du cadet ne quittaient plus ses papiers, sauf pour de brefs instants où ils se levaient et se posaient par habitude sur le bureau désormais désert d'Ichimaru. Alors, le teint d'Izuru pâlissait et ses mains étaient prises d'un léger tremblement, avant que le vice-capitaine ne se reprenne. Ces moments de faiblesse ne duraient qu'une milli-seconde mais cela restait suffisant pour que Shûhei le remarque, et alors il haïssait Ichimaru encore plus.

Hisagi chassa ces sombres pensées de sa tête et préféra se concentrer sur l'écriture de son ami, qui l'avait très jolie. Alors que la sienne était horriblement brouillonne et difficilement lisible (comme quoi, ce n'était pas toujours un désavantage que d'avoir un capitaine aveugle – quand celui-ci ne vous trahissait pas pour une raison obscure), Kira formait ses lettres avec soin et délicatesse, dans des courbes presque féminines. Il n'y avait pas d'ailleurs que son écriture d'efféminée : ses mains également étaient étonnamment fines pour celles d'un soldat. Shûhei remarqua à cette occasion que son ami n'avait pas perdu la vilaine habitude de se ronger les ongles, manie qu'il avait acquise après la trahison d'Aizen et Compagnie. Hisagi poussa de nouveau un grognement intérieur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout ce qui torturait Izuru le ramenait au final à cet enfoiré d'Ichimaru.

Il s'écoula plus d'une demi-heure durant laquelle Izuru compléta sans relâche ses registres sous l'oeil attentif de son ami qui ne daigna pas toucher à la bouteille qu'il avait pourtant lui-même amené. A l'extérieur, la fête battait son plein à l'approche de minuit et les cris réjouis des shinigamis résonnaient dans les bâtiments vides. Il n'y avait eu encore aucun hurlement de terreur, Byakuya faisait visiblement preuve d'une patience exceptionnelle face aux tentatives de moins en moins discrètes de son vice-capitaine et de ses amis pour le faire boire. Ce ne fut que lorsque le blond atteignit son quarantième dossier traité que Shûhei se leva vivement et rompit le silence.

- Fini pour l'heure !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as suffisamment travaillé pour ce soir, c'est l'heure de la récréation !

- Une pause ? Tu veux...

Sa voix se brisa un court instant, à l'idée de se retrouver seul.

- ... aller faire un tour à la fête ?

- Je pensais plutôt aller me promener pour admirer la lune. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Un minuscule soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du blond et son regard passa de sa pile « à faire » au visage engageant du brun, hésitant. Il ne fut pas long à convaincre et finit par poser son pinceau sur son bureau. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce, un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien ! Et il avait aussi très envie de passer encore un peu de temps en la compagnie du brun...

Après avoir enroulé de chaudes écharpes par-dessus leur kimono, les deux vice-capitaines sortirent et commencèrent à marcher sans destination précise entre les bâtiments de la troisième division. Kira ne pouvait rester qu'admiratif devant la facilité qu'avait Shûhei, pourtant peu familier de ces chemins, à se déplacer malgré la quasi-obscurité – sûrement le fruit d'années d'entraînement avec Tôsen.

Ils vagabondèrent ainsi dans les quartiers pendant une dizaine de minutes en parlant de tout et de rien sur Seireitei, et le brun parvint à faire rire son camarade à plusieurs reprises – il ne se lassait pas de ce son cristallin.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la même impasse pour la troisième fois, Izuru proposa de monter sur le toit de la salle d'entraînement sud de la capitainerie, idée qui fut aussitôt appliquée par les deux hommes. Assis sous le ciel étoilé hivernal, Shûhei continua à divertir son ami avec les différentes rumeurs qui circulaient actuellement entre les divisions, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuru s'allonge sur les tuiles du toit dans un ronronnement paresseux. Faiblement éclairé par la lune, le teint du blond n'en paraissait que plus pur. Sa mèche avait glissé vers sa tempe gauche, et, les bras écartés, il touchait presque le dos du brun. Celui-ci sourit et se rapprocha doucement.

Kira finit par pousser un bref soupir puis se redressa légèrement sur les coudes et désigna un point lumineux au loin.

- Ce sont les quartiers de la huitième ?

- Oui. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à lancer le spectacle de feux d'artifice maintenant.

- On va avoir une belle vue d'ici, non ?

- Sans doute. La nuit est claire et la lune pleine, tout devrait bien se passer.

- Je déteste la lune.

Surpris par cette remarque qui détonnait avec le reste de la conversation, Shûhei se tourna vers l'autre shinigami et le questionna du regard.

- Je déteste la lune, répéta Kira. Elle a exactement la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Hisagi mit quelques secondes à comprendre de qui il était question et ne put qu'acquiescer. C'était effectivement exactement le même ton de gris/blanc.

- Par contre, j'aime beaucoup la nuit.

Étonné qu'Izuru continue à parler, il interrogea derechef son ami des yeux. Que voulait-il dire ?

- Parce que tes cheveux sont parfaitement de la même couleur.

Tous les feux d'artifice de Soul Society explosèrent un peu en avance dans le poitrine de Shûhei.

Il fallut quelques secondes au brun pour réorganiser ses pensées, tandis que des prunelles azurées ne le quittaient plus et il rendit enfin son sourire à Kira.

- Personnellement, c'est le soleil qui illumine ma vie.

Tout en disant cela, il passa une main dans les cheveux de blés d'Izuru et se pencha doucement vers lui.

Hitsugaya sortait des bâtiments de la quatrième division quand le premier feu d'artifice fusa dans la nuit. Dans le ciel, les symboles des treize divisions des armées de la cour se dessinèrent en traits de feu - Kûkaku s'était surpassée. Le garçon hâta le pas vers les quartiers de la huitième. Il avait promis à Matsumoto de regarder le spectacle avec elle (si elle n'était pas déjà ivre morte...) et s'il manquait à sa parole, elle allait bouder pour les deux semaines à venir. Le jeune capitaine passait au pas de course près de la capitainerie de la troisième division quand il aperçut deux ombres enlacées sur l'un des toits. Deux silhouettes dont il reconnut instantanément le reiatsu. Il ne put empêcher un faible sourire de se dessiner surs ses lèvres. En voilà au moins deux qui parviendraient à surmonter les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Hitsugaya jeta un dernier regard vers la bâtisse où reposait Hinamori puis s'éloigna d'un rapide shunpo, alors que des gerbes de fleurs illuminaient le ciel.

Le réveil le lendemain matin (ou après-midi pour certains) fut rude. En dehors des gueules de bois et autres migraines de rigueur, une surprise de taille attendait la plupart des shinigamis à leur côté dans le lit.

Ce fut Nemu qui découvrit la première la raison de ces curiosités matinales en balayant le laboratoire de son père. Elle trouva en effet un énorme flacon vide derrière un monceau de cadavre d'ex-cobayes. Un flacon avec une étiquette « filtre d'amour » dessus. Il s'avéra que le capitaine Kurotsuchi, profondément vexé d'avoir été évincé des préparatifs de la fête, avait versé cet aphrodisiaque de sa composition dans le saké destiné à la consommation, d'où la création de suffisamment de situations embarrassantes pour alimenter les rumeurs du Seireitei pendant au minimum trois mois.

En tant que substitut de la vice-présidente de l'association des femmes shinigamis, Nemu s'empressa d'aller alerter sa supérieure directe, le vice-capitaine Yachiru, qui, en tant que fouineuse n°1 de la Soul Society, s'empressa de prendre son appareil photo et d'aller immortaliser les scènes.

S'en suivit un tohu-bohu tout simplement remarquable. Un grand nombre de shinigamis menaçant d'aller expliquer leur façon de penser au capitaine de la douzième division à coup de zanpakutô (et de bankai pour ceux qui en avaient un), le capitaine général convoqua en urgence une réunion exceptionnelle de tous les combattants de grade supérieur ou égal à celui de vice-capitaine dans les bâtiments de la première division. Les officiers se réunissaient peu à peu quand les vice-capitaine des troisième et neuvième divisions arrivèrent. Miraculeusement épargnés par Yachiru (les quartiers de la troisième étaient un peu paumés aussi – dû à la faible popularité de son ex-capitaine ?) et dans l'ignorance la plus totale des derniers événements, ils allèrent aussitôt demander à Renji des précisions sur les événements.

- Abarai, que se passe-t-il ?

- Aizen attaque ? Les Espadas sont arrivés sur Terre ?

Leur ami s'apprêtait à répondre quand le capitaine de la sixième division apparut à leur côté d'un petit shunpo, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter les trois lieutenants. Un capitaine qui avait, chose rare, l'air moins glacial-arctique-moins 35°C au soleil que d'ordinaire.

- Capitaine Kuchiki ! Bon... bonjour !

Kira et Hisagi s'inclinèrent hâtivement et Byakuya leur rendit leur salut d'un geste quasi imperceptible de la main, tout en faisant signe à son lieutenant de leur répondre.

- Le capitaine Kurotsuchi a profité de l'effervescence de la fête de hier pour glisser une substance de son cru dans nos réserves d'alcool.

Shûhei et Izuru se regardèrent, consternés, et le brun déglutit lentement. A la réflexion, il avait très bien fait de ne pas toucher à la bouteille qu'il avait apporté la veille dans les bureaux du blond... Ce que Byakuya ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Vous semblez surpris. Vous ne vous y trouviez donc pas ?

- Je... je m'occupais de dossiers en retard dans mon bureau... et le vice-capitaine Hisagi est venu m'aider !

Renji acquiesça silencieusement, il lui semblait bien avoir entendu Shûhei parler de son intention d'aller voir leur ami la veille. Le sourcil droit de Byakuya se souleva quant à lui de deux millimètres et il remarqua qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hitsugaya regardait leur petit groupe avec un sourire qui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. S'il désirait de plus amples détails sur l'emploi du temps de la nuit des deux lieutenants, il savait à qui s'adresser... Mais le lieutenant reprit :

- Or, la substance en question était une sorte d'excitant et...

- Merci Renji. Je pense que tes amis sont capables de deviner ce qui a suivi. Disons simplement que certaines personnes se sont montrés beaucoup plus entreprenants avec certaines autres personnes de leur entourage que l'on aurait pu le croire... n'est-ce pas Renji ?

Ledit Renji était à cet instant précis aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Se doutant qu'un terrible secret devait se cacher sous les paroles du capitaine, les deux lieutenants prirent courageusement congé des hommes de la sixième division et bifurquèrent vers le vice-capitaine Kotetsu pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Hinamori. De son côté, Renji, toujours aussi cramoisi, venait de se découvrir une passion insoupçonnée pour les motifs du sol, tandis que Byakuya affichait ce qui chez lui s'apparentait le plus à un sourire satisfait. Le vice-capitaine prit alors deux grandes résolutions pour l'année qui commençait : la première était de ne plus jamais tenter de faire boire son supérieur. La seconde, de ne plus jamais prendre (volontairement ou non) une quelconque substance aphrodisiaque quand son si attirant capitaine se trouvait dans les parages.

Shûhei et Izuru comprirent pour leur part qu'un toit n'était pas l'endroit le plus discret du monde pour s'embrasser quand, quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvèrent malencontreusement placés sous une branche de gui alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs de la dixième division à la recherche de sa vice-capitaine. Et le sourire d'Hitsugaya à l'autre bout du couloir les informait que quoiqu'ils fassent, leur secret serait la première chose qu'Hinamori apprendrait à son réveil. Alors autant respecter la tradition.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Le ShûheixIzuru mérite d'être plus connu !

Si vous avez des conseils, menaces et autres, vous connaissez le chemin ^^ Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !

A bientôt !


End file.
